Recently, as an electronic device such as a smart phone and a tablet Personal Computer (PC) develops rapidly, an electronic device that enables wireless voice communication and information exchange has become a daily necessity. In an early stage of distribution, the electronic device has been simply recognized as a portable device that enables wireless communication, but as a technology thereof develops and a wireless Internet is introduced, the electronic device gets out of the portable device enabling simple wireless communication and evolves into a multimedia device performing functions of schedule management, games, a remote controller, image shooting, a projector etc., meeting a user's need.
Particularly, recently, as a case of performing a personal business or payment via an electronic device frequency occurs, a circumstance where a user should input numbers during communication occurs. For example, a circumstance where a user needs to input a registration number and a phone number in order to identify the user during communication, or a circumstance where a user needs to input an account number in order to perform payment during communication may occur. In the case where a user performs payment via an electronic device, the user should input numbers corresponding to an account number one by one. However, in case of inputting a plurality of numbers such as an account number, the user may erroneously input numbers or may forget the sequence of the input numbers.
As described above, in the case where a user should input numbers again during communication as in the case where the user has erroneously input numbers during communication or the user has forgotten the sequence of the numbers during communication, the user has an inconvenience of having to return to a previous step and re-perform the proceeding steps, or input the numbers again from the beginning after an input time expires.